endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kommandos
Being a Kommando in the Enforcer Corps is considered one of the highest honors a soldier can have in the European Military. The Enforcers Corps excel in urban and counterterrorism tactics and many of its founders and ranking officers are former Rainbow members. The Enforcer Corps Kommandos includes members that come from many elite special operations groups. This variety is considered an advantage by European commanders. Kommando units are encouraged to stick with the tactics and doctrines of their original units rather than conform to one universal rule set. This means one group of Enforcers Corps Kommandos may behave and function in a manner that is radically different from another. European commanders feel that this will help keep their enemies off balance and allow for more specialized deployments. All Enforcer Corps battalions excel in urban and counterterrorist operations. Members of the Enforcer Corps Kommandos pride themselves on their professionalism and hold themselves up to a very high standard. In a sense, they are the perfect modern-day embodiment of the medieval knight: chivalrous, brave, and steadfast in their beliefs. However, this should not be mistaken for softness as they are a highly disciplined and trained fighting force with extensive experience. Enforcers Crops Kommandos are capable of carrying out their orders with chilling efficiency and are not afraid to make sacrifices for the "greater good". The Kommandos have an emphasis on technological superiority and mobility they are the only rifleman unit to have a mobility upgrade and they are equipped with a variety of targeting assistance and visual equipment aids. Their personal firearms also appear to fire microwave enhanced rounds. Their ability to gain access to grenade launchers add to their increased mobility making them unparallelled at capturing uplinks and their ability to storm buildings in conjunction with their higher speed makes them perfect for clearing garrisoned buildings. Fully upgraded enforcer squads are arguably the best infantry in the game having a wide variety of upgrades that increase their lethality, combat skills and tactical usefulness. Tech Overview Various conflicts in the late 20th and early 21st century showed how lacking the 5.56mm NATO round was. When the European Federation broke away from NATO, it was decided that the Enforcers Corps needed to adopt a new rifle cartridge. Ironically, the Europeans decided to go with a 7mm NATO round that is actually a modernized version of a .280 caliber round created in the late 1940s. Immediately after the decision was made to adopt this cartridge, manufacturers in Belgium (E3000 Carbine), France (FMS AG2 Assault Rifle), and Austria (UAR 7 Bullpup Support Weapon) began mass production of 7mm weapons earmarked for Enforcer Corps Kommandos use. Tactics and strategies vary from one Enforcer Corps Kommando group to another. European commanders see this as an asset because enemies are always kept on their toes and individual groups are able to make a niche for their abilities, as well as make a name for themselves. The Enforcer Corps Kommandos are especially known for their superb skill in urban combat. Few soldiers can match their ability to storm buildings and secure uplinks. Much of this is due to the dissemination of CQB tactics from a large pool of elite urban combat and counterterrorist groups, such as GIGN and GSG9. The fact that the Enforcer Corps are in many ways a descendant of Rainbow also furthers this strength. *Primary Armament: E3000 Assault Rifle/UAR 7 Bullpup Assault Rifle/ JO-2 .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle. *Special Features: Can take advantage of cover, garrison buildings, can capture uplink points, Storm enemy garrisoned buildings. *Their weapons deal 5% extra damage to enemy drones. Given the fact that other factions deal more damage to targets, this boost is minimal. Upgrades Attack *'Urban Warfare': Increases accuracy. Cost 100,000 CR *'Grenade Launcher': Increases close-range firepower. Cost 300,000 CR *'Marksman: Unlocks special attack': Snipe. Cost: 900,000 CR *'Counter-sniping sniper': Upgrades special attack with JO-2 .50 caliber sniper rife:extra damage when sniping. Cost 1,200,000 CR Defense *'Interceptor armor': Increases HP. Cost 100,000 CR Mobility *'Tactical Operation Training': Increases uplink capture and upgrade speed. Cost 100,000 CR Ability *'Active Camoflauge': Enables Stealth. Cost 100,000 CR *'Air Mobility Systems': Enables Kommandos to deploy anywhere on the map, at cost of 6 CP. Cost 300,000 CR *'Storm Building': Increases effectiveness against garrisoned troops. Cost: 900,000 CR *'Target Designator': Allows Kommandos to mark artillery target. Cost: 1,200,000 CR *'Stealth Detection': Allows Kommandos to detect stealth units within line of sight (LOS). Cost 1,500,000 CR *'Stealth and Trap Detection': Allows Kommandos to detect minefields within LOS. Cost 1,800,000 CR Kommando Callsigns Kommando callsigns are derived from swords, appropriate considering their preciseness. Standard Callsigns These Callsigns apply for the English, German and Spanish versions) *Katana *Longsword *Cutlass *Gladius *Rapier *Saber *Broadsword *Falchion *Epee *Xiphos *Spatha *Tulwar French Callsigns *Katana *Glaive *Bronze *Cyclone *Mousquetaire *Acier *Xiphos *Jade *Sparte *Scalpel *Argent *Épée Gallery KK.png Grenadier Malea.png Kommandos Female1b.png Europe Female Engineer.png Concept art 1259_0008_demonsun.jpg 5775620071129_181238_0_big.jpg 4636695780_e08376e5e5_o.jpg 4636694734_d9c2499dd4_o.jpg Strategy * Keep them away from all enemies except Engineers while not in cover. *While in cover, Kommandos are a little bit more effective against enemy Gunships, Riflemen, and Transports. *Take advantage of the marksman upgrade. It can harass enemies into looking for your riflemen, allowing you to lure them into a trap. *Kommandos are your best friend early in Conquest matches. They dominate during the first few precious minutes where you make a mad dash to control more uplinks than the enemy. So keep them locked, loaded, and ready to rock. Gallery File:EFEC2KommandoUnits.jpg|Kommandos from two different Battlegroups File:EFECKommandoCombat.jpg|Kommandos in Action File:EFEC_Victory.png|Kriegsrecht/LoiMartiale Category:European Federation Category:Enforcers Corps Category:Units